Chimney Ukeru
Chimney Ukeru (originally from One Piece) is the Leader and Pilot of Sector W7, and Numbuh W473R of the KND, given the nickname "Bigmouth" from her friends. She is a half-mermaid, as her grandmother was a mermaid who moved to Water 7. She loves trains and wants to be a train engineer when she grows up. She has already invented her prized flying train, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Her two main friends are Apis and Aeincha, and she has a pet rabbit named Gonbe. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Nextgen Series Background Chimney had a deep passion for trains growing up, likely influenced by her grandmother, Kokoro. When she was young, she designed her own "dream train" that could fly and go anywhere, and this later came to be the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Chimney's dream is to create an awesome train that can do anything. When Chimney and Apis were 4 and driving a pretend train, Aeincha walked up to them, wanting to play as well. Chimney accepted her despite her small appearance, and they became friends for life. Later, they signed up for CND Training and went to Arctic Base, and when the Drill Sergeant wouldn't allow Aeincha because of her size, Chimney stood up for her and allowed Aeincha to enter. At training, they also met a Nimbi girl named Aisa, who would eventually become part of Chimney's new team. Big Mom Saga Chimney first appears in Viridi's Last Stand, during the meeting with the other Sector Leaders as Cheren discusses a strategy for invading Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Chimney drives her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. as they burst through the entrance to Viridi's factory, but they are knocked out in the process. In Sector W7, Chimney and her team break into Mrs. Dirt's bathhouse factory to stop her bathing operations, and Chimney knocks the woman out herself after a battle. They return to Water 7 and get some ice cream to celebrate. Later, Chimney goes to Blue Station to help her grandma load coal onto the Puffing Tom train. After she does so, she sits in the pilot's seat and pretends to drive the train. Her grandmother, Kokoro catches her, asking about the Viridi War. Chimney talks about how her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. helped out in the war, and Kokoro remembers when Chimney was younger, and she dreamed about making a flying train. Chimney declares she's gonna make the greatest train ever, that can do anything. In later chapters, like Aeincha's and April's, Chimney ultimately expresses that all their different traits make Sector W7 special, and expresses how Sector W7 sticks together. In Chapter 5, Chimney battles Dazun Sclice of former Sector GD, and defeats him with Aeincha's help. In Operation: FROST, Chimney gets a stuffed Gonbe doll for Christmas, and mistakes that for the real Gonbe for several weeks. In Operation: CLOWN, Chimney finally realizes that Gonbe has gone missing, and begins to frantically search the town to find him. When Nolan York and his team come to Water 7, Nolan finds Chimney and asks her what's wrong, and she explains that her cat is missing. Nolan agrees to help search for him, but only after he's saved the other children. When Nolan and co leave to Punk Hazard, Chimney has Aeincha stow away with them, and they track Aeincha's whereabouts and fly to Punk Hazard, too, in which Chimney crashes into the lab far away. Her team awakens in the building hall and fights their way past Caesar's soldiers until they make it to the playroom. They find Gonbe with a bunch of multiracial kids, and Chimney is happy to see him. The kids want the sector to take them home with them, and Chimney decides to let them fly on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. As they fly away from the island, the kids suddenly go crazy and take control of the train, demanding candy as they crash the train back to the island. However, Sector W7 escapes on escape pods and crashes in the Burning Lands, in which Chimney crashes through the forbidden sealed door. The group ventures into this huge garage and awakens a giant blob monster called Smiley. Sector W7 escapes all the way to the Frozen Lands as they battle more of Caesar's minions and meet with Crystal and Yuki. They go back inside and eventually find Nolan and Dillon's group. Nolan then assigns them and Yuki the task of shutting down the Devil Fruit Production Chamber, and Chimney is begrudged with doing what an adult says. They reach the SMILEs Chamber, where the team battles Vergo. Chimney gets powered by April's Blue Paint and is able to attack Vergo, but when the power wears off, Chimney feels exhausted. Following the battle, the group is later able to escape Punk Hazard. Chimney demands Cheren that he sends a team to retrieve the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. from its wreckage. In Operation: NECSUS, Chimney and friends are excited that Mocha from Punk Hazard was added to their group. But during her first day at the treehouse, Mocha was being clumsy with her giant size, making her lose confidence and want to shrink back to a normal person, but Chimney convinced her that everyone in Sector W7 is different and has their own faults that make them special. Mocha recalled her speech back at the graduation ceremony about using her giant size to help people, and so she remained a giant. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is brought back to their hangar thanks to MaKayla's time-altering, and they are told to go to Amazonia so Mocha can help Nebula. After the two's battle against Geoffrey Giant, the team remained on Amazonia until they had to fly to Reepor and rescue the main heroes. In Chimney's Friends, when Chimney returns to the treehouse after helping Kokoro, she realizes they have no food as Mocha ate it all. Out of hunger, Chimney eats a light-blue Skypian apple that shrinks her to an inch tall. As she panics frantically, Aisa knocks her out, then Aeincha agrees to watch after her. After Chimney awakens, Aeincha trains her with Tiny Style, in which Chimney proves to be quite skilled. To further train, Aeincha tells Chimney to go spy on their friends, due to their previous negative comments about Chimney. Chimney goes to April's room and is terrified at her paintings of Chimney dying at her tiny size. She climbs to April's shoulder, and April reveals her paintings of their friends following Chimney as their leader, and those death paintings were just to express her negative thoughts, but would be sad if Chimney actually died. Afterwards, Chimney goes to Apis's room to find her praying for Chimney to get bigger. Chimney is angered at Apis for praying for her, and that she would give up her powers for Chimney's sake. Apis is annoyed for Chimney complaining about her religion, but knows she doesn't totally mean it. Chimney then goes to Mocha's room, finding the girl depressed, worried she might accidentally step on Chimney, so she's staying there. Chimney climbs to Mocha's ear and yells at her not to worry about it, and she'd be fine. Chimney demands a smile from Mocha, and climbs to her lap to see it. Chimney then goes to Aisa's room to finds the Nimbi looking out the window. Chimney climbs a tree and drops to Aisa's hair, and the Nimbi scratches and knocks her into her Jet Dial. Aisa puts the Dials on her feet before flying to the sky, trapping Chimney with her foot. Aisa lands on an Island Cloud and pulls Chimney out, admitting she knew she was there and wanting to make her smell her foot. When Chimney further complains, Aisa reveals her backstory of her father dying, her family being poor, and her mom struggling to keep a job. When Aisa admits she feels like a burden to her mom, Chimney apologizes for complaining and tries to say otherwise. But Aisa reveals she was only kidding, and the two search for a red Skypian apple to make Chimney big. They find an apple tree, but no red ones, not seeing the red apple that fell earlier. Aisa brings Chimney back to the treehouse as Chimney then goes to her own room. Gonbe spots her and tries to catch his master, and as Chimney runs with fright, Gonbe catches and sniffs her lovingly. He brings Chimney to her room and reveals the pillow he set up with Chimney's pictures around it, and sleeps on the pillow. Chimney returns to Aeincha and admits that all of the faults her friends had were a lot more annoying at her tiny size. But she realizes how much her friends care for her, and realizes why they're her friends. However, still annoyed at their faults, she gives them all nicknames that mock those faults. After a playful fight with Aeincha, the two go to sleep. Aeincha dreams of sitting in a flower field with Chimney at equal height, the two exchanging a kiss, and Aeincha awakens. She goes back to sleep without mentioning the dream to Chimney. The treehouse is suddenly attacked by Suigetsu and Alexei, who kidnap Chimney and take her to their hideout. She is sealed inside a glass bubble and placed at the bottom of a fish tank. When the Teen Ninjas all leave to fight the invading Sector W7, Chimney channels her inner chi and breaks from her prison using Fishman Karate. She goes out to join her friends as they fight the ninjas, and Chimney defeats Alexei using her Fishman Karate, Mermaid Taijutsu, and Zora Jujutsu. After Mocha destroys the base with her bigger size, Chimney regroups with all her joyous friends. Before they let her grow back to normal, they say they all heard about her nicknames for them, and want to give her a nickname, too: Bigmouth. With that, Aisa gives Chimney a red apple so she can grow back to normal. Seven Lights Saga Major Battles *Chimney vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Chimney vs. Dazun Sclice. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Chimney vs. Aisa, Mocha, and Aeincha (training). *Tiny Chimney vs. Aeincha. *Tiny Chimney vs. Alexei Abramovici. Relationships Apis Apis was Chimney's friend before any of the other members. They play together a lot, but Chimney is very annoyed with her religious stuff, and expresses her annoyance whenever she prays to God. Regardless, she values Apis as a friend, and Apis knows this. Aeincha Chimney was the first normal human to notice or look at Aeincha closely, after Aeincha got up the courage to speak to her and Apis. After Chimney accepted her in their game, they've become great friends. Gonbe Gonbe is Chimney's loyal pet cat, who is actually a rabbit. Gonbe goes almost everywhere with her. Kokoro Kokoro is Chimney's grandma. She and Kokoro have a lot in common, such as their love for trains. Nolan York Chimney seems to have grudgeful thoughts for Nolan York, due to the fact he's an adult. However, she admires him for following his dreams for a peaceful world. Appearance Chimney has black eyes and wears her blonde hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, and are puffy at the end. She wears dark-purple sandals with reddish-purple straps, and a short white blouse over a striped dress, of orange and dark-purple stripes, with a zipper going down it. She has a big mouth, and always has a wide grin on her face. When going swimming, she wears a one-piece swimsuit with the same orange-and-purple-stripe pattern. Personality Chimney is very hyper and excited, and always yells when she talks. She really cares about her friends and loves all the things that make them different. When her friends want to change themselves, or they wish to leave, Chimney will get angry and yell at them, saying they didn't have their leader's permission. Chimney also has a passion for trains, and wants to make the greatest train ever. Chimney is also shown to be very clueless, as she doesn't notice that Gonbe is a rabbit, and thinks he's a cat (Gonbe doesn't notice this himself). She also didn't notice that Aeincha was 2 inches tall, until Aein herself mentioned it. Abilities Chimney dreams of being a train-driver, and she's fairly good at piloting her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., although she seems to crash every now and again. Chimney is also the only member of Sector W7 who can swim, and she's a fairly skilled swimmer, being a half-mermaid. Chimney is also good at basic Kids Next Door combat, and has also mastered Fishman Karate. She has mastered all forms of Fishman Karate, like Mermaid Taijutsu and Zora Jujutsu. When Chimney is shrunken, she can move extremely fast, and is very proficient at mixing Tiny Style with her Fishman Karate. She is strong enough to take down enemies at much larger sizes, even if she's really tiny. Weaknesses When Chimney is shrunken, she has a harder time swimming, but will prevail if the water's gentle enough. Stories She's Appeared In *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *Chimney's Friends *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia Her last name "Ukeru" is close to the Japanese word "Ukeireru", which means "Accept". Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Characters Category:Tiny Style Users